PPG Breakfast Club
by MeditationPose
Summary: Stereotypes finally meet in detention. Will they be able to get along well enough to survive high-school?
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom:**

"Promise you'll study, Blossom," my dad, John Utonium, reminded me.

"Don't worry, I will," I reassured, avoiding his angry glare. It wasn't my first Saturday in school, but it was the first time I wasn't there intentionally.

"Promise this will be your last one, Blossom"

The car pulled up to the front of the great Townsville High, and I raised my head up to look out the window. I hauled my bookbag onto my shoulder and opened the car door. I might have been in detention today, but I was still at school, and this day would not be my first tardy. I pulled down my pink plaid skirt, redid my faultless makeup, readjusted my perfectly straight copper hair back into a flawless ponytail and everything was perfect again.

"It will be."

 **Boomer:**

"Will you be okay honey?"

"Yes, mom," I muttered.

"Do you have your lunch with you?"

"Of course, mom," I murmured.

"You brought a jacket with you?"

"It's in my bag, mom," I mumbled.

It couldn't really get worse than this, my mom dropped me off at detention, and she still packed my lunch. I shrunk deeper into the seat as a shiny black Camaro pulled up in front of my mom's minivan. Some dude with hair so black it must have been dyed strutted out of the driver's seat wearing a shirt with a band I didn't know existed and a worn leather jacket.

"Is he in detention with you?" My mom asked worriedly, as the guy smirked at our car and I tried my best to disappear.

"I think so, mom" I sighed. I wasn't sure if I'd survive, I was sixteen years old and I was still afraid of going to school.

 **Butch:**

Another day, another detention. I wouldn't say I was excited, but this certainly wasn't my first rodeo. I hopped into my Camaro and turned the radio up to the highest level. I got glares at stoplights, but do you think that I care.

Some loser in a minivan was already at school when I pulled up. I gave him my famous smirk, and to my "surprise" the guy seemed to disappear under the dashboard of the van. Maybe I was excited for today because this would be a real fun ride.

 **Bubbles:**

My makeup looked great, and I had my new Prada stilettos on. I might have been at detention for skipping school to buy them, but that didn't make them any less gorgeous. I checked my Instagram, expecting to see everyone who attends this boring school to like my latest post. Of course, they didn't, why would they?

I already had detention today. Do you know what else I could be doing? Getting a manicure, a haircut, a massage and of course SHOPPING! Sadly, I was here with some freaks. Gross. I pulled down my cheerleading skirt; I love showing off my body, but I'm not a slut.

But, I was prepared. My bestie, Tiffany, convinced me to take a meditation class last month, and those monks taught me some great breathing tricks. I would definitely need those today... if I was able to survive. Eight hours of torture stood ahead of me, but I at least I looked fab.

 **Brick:**

"You know what you did wrong, Brickie,"

"Don't call me that. You know I hate it," I muttered under my breath.

"You're the one is trouble kid, you know when dad comes home he'll slit your throat if he finds out," my sister, Berserk, warned.

"Yeah, but he won't"

"Well I promise not to tell him, k?"

I looked at Berserk and gave her a weak smile, "He says I remind him of when he was young."

"You know what happened with me right, Brickie?"

"That won't happen to me. And I told you not to call me that!"

Berserk laughed, and ruffled my hair, "You know I thought that, kid."

"Thanks for driving me, Berserk," I told her genuinely as I hopped out of the car. Everything would still be perfect if he doesn't find out.

"Brickie! You forgot your hat!"

I reopened the door and grabbed my signature red hat. "Thanks!" I shouted as she drove away. Everything would still be perfect if he doesn't find out.

 **Buttercup:**

I've been at this stupid school for 1 week and I already have one stupid detention under my belt. It's not like anyone cares anyways, I'm new and antisocial. The perfect combination, of course. My parents were already at work and you know this girl doesn't have a car.

So, I walked to high school from the bus stop. I could tell I was pretty early, but the bus wouldn't make another round under 5 minutes after I was supposed to be there, and I didn't want to make an even worse impression. I had my phone and a pair of headphones, so I was ready to rock.

Some tiny voice inside my head told me this would be one bumpy ride. And at this point, I was pretty sure I believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Butch:**

I strutted through the front doors and into the school like I wanted to be there. There were no stupid dorks in the halls for once; I missed shoving those losers into the lockers. Classroom 217 was empty as well. This was the first time I had ever been early to anything. Of course, it was detention. I plopped down in the seat in the back of the classroom and pulled out my phone. Praying that I would still be sane at the end of the day, I rested my eyes.

 **Boomer:**

Oh god, that guy was in detention. I haven't this amount of shame since the Doctor Who incident of 2015. He looked like he could kill me with the touch of his pinky. If this was the first guy I meet in detention, what other kind of criminals would show up.

I sat in one the front seats, far far far away from the guy in the back. My seat creaked when I sat down, and that guy opened one of his eyes. I turned around to meet a piercing green eye and a menacing smirk. Somehow, I need to find some superpowers and zap myself from existence.

 **Buttercup:**

After basically hiding in the bathroom for like 20 minutes, I somehow convinced myself that I would survive. I pulled my headphones out from underneath all the trash in my bag and maxed out the volume.

Then I tried to find the stupid classroom. There were some disadvantages to being new. I had been at this stupid school for like 30 minutes and I had yet to arrive in detention. The hallways all seemed the same at this point. Some posters for dances and clubs adorned the walls; nothing I was interested in. The trophy case was almost completely filled, this school seemed pretty accomplished.

When I actually arrived at classroom 217, there were 2 people there. Some "bad boy" and strawberry blond guy. The blond guy was a try-hard TSA agent and the other one tried to intimidate me. I enterally rolled my eyes and sat down at some random seat. I wish I could make this music louder.

 **Blossom:**

Now I am a disgrace, I had tarnished my perfect reputation. I am nothing now. I looked at the familiar school doors, the muddy plaque, the freshly mowed grass. I walked inside, past the trophies, past my trophies. No one would ever respect my name ever again; my ivy league dreams haunt my mind now.

Vice-Principle Bellum said that if nothing like this ever happens again, this won't go on my transcript. It wouldn't happen again, but if anything about this got out through the other delinquents, I don't know what. I dug my perfectly manicured nails into my palm, the mild pain seemed to relax my spinning head.

None of these rule-breakers would see me cry. I would never hide from a challenge. I readjusted my clothes; my hair and I lifted my head up high. "Fake it til you make it," Mrs. Orem always said to us. I never followed that advice until now. I opened the classroom door with pride and sat down front and center.

 **Bubbles:**

The design at this school was like so bland. I almost wished that I joined student council, so I could fix these boring hallways. I checked my look over in the refection of the window to make sure I looked cute. Maybe I should have worn my cheerleading uniform.

I was definitely not ditching again; the weekends were the most fun. I grabbed some bubblegum from my bag to save the battery on my phone.

None of the people in the classroom looked familiar, but I loved making new friends. With a bright smile, I took a seat next to a blond guy. I offered out my hand, "Hi, I'm Bubbles!"

The guy looked mildly confused, but nonetheless, he took my hand, "Boomer"

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad, I had already made a friend.

 **Brick:**

I looked around the room, and the room looked back. I knew who some of these people were, yet I knew none personally. Even with my sisters terrible driving, I wasn't too late. Observing the room, I noticed that most of the kids were on their phones. The redhead girl was the only one not on her phone, she was reading a… science textbook? I was all for good grades, but that seemed a little extreme.

Reaching into my pocket, I searched for my own phone. I had nothing to do on my phone, but it would look like I had a life. It was almost 8:00 am, detention was starting soon.

* * *

 _Sorry that its short, I'm still learning how to use this website_


End file.
